


so close (just the two of us)

by summerdayghost



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Courtship, F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Judith used to tell him tales of the boogeyman that chilled him to the bone. Tonight he had learned that the boogeyman really did exist. Although boogeygirl was more accurate.





	so close (just the two of us)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of alignment swap AUs. This is more than 100 words.

In the rush to hide Michael didn’t register that he had run into what would have been Judith’s room until he had already shut himself in the closet. If he closed his eyes he could still see every detail of her death and it still made him as sick as ever. It was not the time to be sick. It was the time to survive.

He couldn’t force his mind off of Judith, but he could make himself focus on more positive memories. Or at least more useful ones. Judith used to tell him tales of the boogeyman that chilled him to the bone. Tonight he had learned that the boogeyman really did exist. Although boogeygirl was more accurate.

The worst part was that he knew exactly why Laurie was doing this to him. Exactly why she had chopped up her own friends and displayed them around the house he used to live in but had not set foot in for fifteen years.

Michael had only met Laurie that morning although met was the wrong word. They hadn’t spoken and she probably didn’t even notice him. He only knew her name because of the better part of his day he spent following her. There was something radiant about her that drew him in.

He stopped tailing her after he felt he had gone too far. After he saw her in the front seat of a friend’s car and he imagined her sitting somewhere else entirely with considerably less clothes and _bouncing_. Even in that moment he understood that he wouldn’t have been able to pull himself away even a second earlier.

Laurie must have seen him at some point. It must have been when he thought she was daydreaming out of the classroom window that she was actually staring right at him.

She was doing this because as she understood it courtship was a game. More specifically a game of one-upping one another. If he was a stalker then she would be a killer.

The door creaked as Laurie entered the room. There was still another door separating them but the image of her as her last saw her, knife in hand and blood ruining her nice clothes, flashed in his mind.

As the outline of her shadow became visible on the shades of the closet door she sang softly to herself, “I wish I had you all alone…”

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything that went untagged that you think should have been tagged let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
